


Obligatory Field Trip Fic

by Dredfulhapiness



Series: Feel Good Inc. [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Field Trip, M/M, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23744473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dredfulhapiness/pseuds/Dredfulhapiness
Summary: “Stark made Spider-Man’s suit?” He pointed farther down the hall. In one of the cases was the original suit that Tony had given Peter in Germany. It had been mostly restored, all damage had been repaired, but the AI had been removed. It was really just the empty husk of the Spider-suit, with no webshooters or parachute or Karen.Harley followed his gaze. “We’ve made a few,” he said. “Tony Stark personally designed that one and the Iron Spider suit.”“Parker,” Flash said. “Take my picture.” He held his phone out to Peter.Ned snorted.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Series: Feel Good Inc. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730050
Comments: 36
Kudos: 1630
Collections: Gay Interns/Tony's adopted sons, Peter Parker and his Embarassing Field Trips, Peter Parker’s Field Trips, Tony and Peter having a father-son relationship/being a family, peter parker and his field trips





	Obligatory Field Trip Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to @transandsad819 on Tumblr for the request "Peter on a field trip to Stark & his boyfriend Harley ends up being the tour guide & embarrassing him while still being a good boyfriend" This prompt was so cute!

“I’m sure Parker’s excited to actually be inside Stark Towers,” Flash mused as the bus pulled up to the Brobdingnagian building. 

Peter pulled his headphones out of his ears. “What was that?” he asked innocently.

“I bet you’re--” Flash started, but then he just sighed. “Whatever.” 

Peter winked at MJ. The strategy had been her idea. She’d come up with it at lunch three days before with a smirk that looked positively devious. 

(“It’s like asking an old man to explain why his sexist joke is funny,” she said).

Peter had spent the night before stressing over this trip. Harley had watched him search the lab up and down to make sure he hadn’t left anything Spider-Man related, and especially that he hadn’t accidentally left anything Spider-Man related near anything with his name on it. 

(“Do you really think anyone would notice?” Harley asked, eyes following Peter as he scurried around the room, searching through cabinets and shoving webshooters in drawers. 

“They might,” Peter said. “Flash is going to specifically be looking for Spider-Man stuff, and MJ is incredibly intuitive, and if they ever come to the conclusion that maybe I help build Spider-Man’s suits they’ll start thinking about where I go running off to all the time, and how Spider-Man always happens to show up around that same time and _isn’t that convenient_ and--”

Harley put his hands on Peter’s shoulders, shook him a little bit, made direct eye contact. 

“Breathe, Pete,” he said. “You sound insane”

“It’s not--”

“No one is going to connect you to Spider-Man,” Harley said. “I promise. I’ll come in early and do a last minute sweep of the place, just to be sure. Okay?” 

Peter swallowed. His shoulders relaxed a little. “Okay,” he agreed. “Yeah. It’ll be fine. I’m just… stressed.”

“You know what’ll help you de-stress?” Harley asked, leaning in closer, his nose nearly pressed against Peter’s. Peter leaned in.

“What?”

“Finally leaving and getting dinner.”

Harley pulled away. “ _Really?”_ Peter whined.

Harley looked at his watch. “We were supposed to leave an _hour_ ago,” He pointed out. “I’m starving. Let’s _go.”_ )

It was Happy waiting for their group when they filed through the revolving doors. He nodded at Peter, but didn’t acknowledge him much beyond that. Peter was grateful-- there were more than a few shots of Happy and Spider-Man together, and the less correlation, the better. 

But he was just stressing for nothing. This was just a class trip, not a federal investigation.

They waited in the lobby for ten minutes. Peter watched Ned play a game on his phone. Behind them, Betty, MJ, and Flash were in a heated discussion about decathlon practice. 

They waited another ten minutes. Happy looked down at his watch, then at Peter. Peter shrugged. 

Harrington was getting antsy.

At the half hour mark, the elevator doors opened. Peter looked up to find Harley half-jogging up to the group. There was grease on the line of his jaw. He’d thrown a blazer over his t-shirt haphazardly. Peter was decently sure it was actually Tony’s-- it was a little too big on him. 

“Hi! Sorry I’m late,” Harley addressed Mr. Harrington. “Our page called out at the last minute. I’ll be showing you guys around today.”

“I’m sorry,” Harrington said. “Are you one of the interns?” 

“He’s one of our engineers,” Happy said. 

“Oh! You hear that, kids? We’re getting a tour from one of the engineers. Isn’t that exciting?” Harrington tried to hype them up.

“You alright with this?” Happy muttered to Harley. “I’ve gotta check on Tony--”

Harley waved his hand. “I’m fine,” he promised. “Go. I’ve got this.”

He turned to face the group. He raised a hand, waved, announced, “Hey, I’m Harley. I’ll be showing you guys around today.”

It took a few moments for his eyes to catch Peter’s, but when he saw him his face broke into a soft smile. Peter raised an eyebrow and rubbed at his own chin. Harley’s eyes widened. He ran his hand across his chin and managed to smear the grease.

Peter winced, then gave him a thumbs up.

Harley’s shoulders relaxed slightly. He looked back at the group as a whole. “I’m one of the engineers, which means I either work in the basement or the thirtieth floor. I’m also not trained in giving tours, so this will be a learning experience for all of us. Hopefully Peter can fill you guys in on anything I miss.” 

When eyes landed on him, Peter flinched. 

“Wait, you’re telling me that Parker _actually_ works here?” Flash asked. 

“Most weeknights,” Harley said. “And some weekends since… When did you start, Pete?” 

“About two years ago,” Peter said. 

“He’s probably our best intern. Definitely the smartest.” Harley said earnestly. Peter shook his head at him. Harley continued, lighter, “He’s definitely better than Kenneth the page right now.”

“John,” Peter said under his breath. 

“Huh?”

“Honey, the page’s name is John.” 

Harley looked at him. “Where did I get ‘Kenneth’?”

“Probably _30 Rock,”_ Ned said. 

“Huh. I guess?” Harley shook his head and addressed the group again. “Alright, let’s get started. If you follow me…” And they ventured past the lobby of Stark Towers. 

Since the blip, more spots had been designated in Stark Towers for tourist traps. Mannequins with prototypes of suits lined the main hallway that the group was ushered down. As they passed, students took pictures of the Stark-designed Captain America suit, a model of War Machine’s suit, and it was Flash who noticed--

“Stark made Spider-Man’s suit?” He pointed farther down the hall. In one of the cases was the original suit that Tony had given Peter in Germany. It had been mostly restored, all damage had been repaired, but the AI had been removed. It was really just the empty husk of the Spider-suit, with no webshooters or parachute or Karen.

Harley followed his gaze. “We’ve made a few,” he said. “Tony Stark personally designed that one and the Iron Spider suit.”

“Parker,” Flash said. “Take my picture.” He held his phone out to Peter. 

Ned snorted. 

Peter took the phone. He could feel Harley’s gaze boring holes in the back of his neck and pointedly ignored him. Gritting his teeth, Peter snapped the _seven_ different pictures Flash wanted, in every pose he could imagine: peace signs, the Spider-Man hands, a duck face 

It looked weird. Flash so close to his suit. It felt like seeing your teacher in the grocery store. Peter handed his phone back. 

“There’s always someone,” Harley said, faux-annoyed. 

“Flash,” Harrington said, “You’re holding up the tour.”

Harley waved his hand. “He’s fine,” he said. “Really-- you should have seen Peter the first time we brought him back here, I thought he was going to cry when he saw the first Iron Suit.”

“I wasn’t going to _cry,”_ Peter interjected. “I was just excited.”

“I know, babe. It was adorable.” Harley winked at him, very _no hard feelings right?_ And started talking about how the building was solar powered and Peter wanted to listen but he could feel Flash’s eyes burning into the back of his neck.

\--

“Is that part of the city-wide wifi program?” Harrington pointed to a half-built satellite. In the corner of one of the labs.

“Actually,” Harley said, “I couldn’t tell you. Peter did most of the work on that project.”

He pointed to Peter. Peter felt his face heat up. “I really only double checked the numbers,” he said quietly. “But yeah, that’s one of them.” 

“He’s being modest,” Harley said. “It was his idea, he designed all the satellites _and_ ran the math. The only thing Tony and I did was build it and hire the crews to set them up.” 

(It actually _had_ been Peter’s idea. He’d gotten the idea when a kid had asked Spider-Man to buy him a latte so he could use Starbucks’s wifi to do his homework. He’d shown up to the lab wired up and five dollars lighter.

“We need baseline internet,” he’d said before he’d even taken his backpack off. “Across the city. I get that it’s a private industry, but if we at least just made _hubs_ across the city with free wifi and let people pay whatever company they want at home-- What?” 

Tony and Harley had stared at him, heads tilted. 

“Hello to you too, kid,” Tony said. 

“Right.” Peter said, “Hi. We need to give people access to the internet.” 

So they’d launched the project. On Tony’s dime they’d supplied nearly every public library in Manhattan with free wifi, which freed up money in their yearly budget.. They’d also managed to supply entire blocks of the city with fast-enough internet for schoolwork. Some of them were still in the works, hence the half-built one in the lab, but so far it had proven to be a success.) 

“Wow, Peter,” Betty said. “I never knew you did so much with your internship.”

“I’m surprised they let you do more than just get coffee.” Flash slapped him on the back. Peter winced. 

“I really don’t do that much,” he said. “Just simple stuff-- Harley, why don’t you show them what you’re working on?” 

“He’s shy,” Harley told the group. “He doesn’t want people knowing how smart he is.” He relented, though. “I’m working on some new tech for the Iron Suit,” he explained. “Friday, do me a favor and open the ‘bailout’ folder.” 

“Sure, Harley,” Friday said. 

The lights dimmed. The holographic plans opened over the workbench. Some of it was scribbled in Harley’s handwriting. Some of it was drawn. Some of it was typed. “It’s less building, more coding right now, but the plan is to have the suit send out an SOS to any available heroes in the area when it sustains a certain amount of damage, and then to immediately evacuate the area if it takes further damage-- this would also apply to any injuries to whoever is inside the suit.” 

“You came up with that?” Mr. Harrington asked. 

“Yessir,” Harley said. “With Tony’s input, obviously.” 

“Would you mind telling them how you got this job? Like, your major, the interviewing process, all that?” Harrington asked.

Peter watched the spark die in Harley’s eyes a little bit. He bit his tongue.

“Right,” he said awkwardly. “Uh, I’m actually only nineteen. I didn’t go to college-- I took a few courses while I was in high school. Calculus courses, physics. I’m not actually licensed, but no one really cared, so…”

Harrington stared at him. 

“Connections will get you far,” Harley joked awkwardly.

\--

When Tony saw Peter in the cafeteria five different emotions crossed his face: confusion, recognition, annoyance, irritation, and lecture-mode. (He managed to make that last one its own emotion. He crossed his arms, knit his eyebrows together, looked at Peter down the bridge of his nose.) He crossed the cafeteria, made a beeline for where Peter was innocently waiting in line for a sandwich. 

“We’ve had this conversation before,” Tony said. “Which is how I know you’re not skipping school to be here.”

“Uh, hi, Mr. Stark,” Peter said, waving.

“Don’t ‘hi Mr. Stark’ me. We’ve talked about this, Peter-- school comes first.” 

“I know. I know we did,” Peter said. “And I listened-- I’m here on a school trip.”

He didn’t need to turn around to know that his classmates were staring at him. Part of it was from his senses. Part of it was Harley stifling his laugh with his fist. Peter could see him over Tony’s shoulder. He was staring just past Peter, at the table that his class had taken over. Peter turned his attention back to Tony. 

“Why don’t I know anything about that?” Tony asked.

“Because Mrs. Potts doesn’t tell you these things,” Peter said. He pointed behind him, at the grouping of students looking at them wide-eyed. “See, that’s Ned right there.” 

Peter waved to Ned. Ned waved back. Grinned. 

“He really is here for school, Tony.” When Peter turned back, Harley was beside Tony. “You know what…” Harley nudged him with his foot. “You should go say hi.” 

“That’s way below my pay grade,” Tony said. 

“Yeah, Harley, let’s not--” 

Harley held his phone out for Tony, angled so Peter couldn’t see the screen. 

“Seriously?” He asked Harley. 

“As a heart attack.” 

Tony pursed his lips. “Alright,” he said. “Fine. Let’s go say hi.”

“Actually,” Peter said, “I don’t like what just happened. Let’s take it back a beat--”

But Tony just put a hand between Peter’s shoulder blades and led him over to their lunch table. Peter still hadn’t gotten his sandwich. 

It was Flash who looked the most boggled. 

“Why don’t you introduce me, Pete?” Tony asked. If he noticed Peter glare at him, he didn’t let on. 

Peter opened his mouth.

“You’re Tony Stark,” Betty said lamely. 

“The one and only,” Tony said. “Well, except for that one guy in Tulsa, but he sells radios out of a food truck, so I’m not too worried about him stealing my identity.”

“He what?” Harley asked, but Tony didn’t answer. 

“Peter said you guys might have some questions for me,” Tony said. “And I have…” he checked his watch. “Exactly three minutes, so choose carefully.”

“Is it true you’ve worked with Spider-Man?” Flash asked. 

“A few times,” Tony said. “He’s a pain in my ass. Two and a half minutes.” 

“What’s the best way to get a job as an engineer?” Betty asked.

“Be rich and have a lot of connections,” Tony said honestly. “Get to know your professors in college and go to those boring career fairs.”

“Are you looking for programmers?” Ned asked. Tony eyed him. Peter knew he was thinking about the time Ned hacked into the Spider-suit. 

Instead of making the comment that was _definitely_ bouncing around in his head, Tony said, “Come back after you have a bacherlors.”

“Are you hiring new interns?” Flash asked. Tony looked him up and down. His phone case had the Spider-Man logo on it. His watch was Rolex. Tony knew who he was. 

“We need someone to work the front desks,” he said. 

Flash’s face must have fallen. Tony sighed.

“But if you stay in the city for school we’ll have more opportunities for you,” he said, because he was (mostly) incapable of being a dick to children. “You must be smart if you’re going to Midtown, so I’m sure you’d get one of our college internships. Plus, Peter’s spot will be open by then and we aren’t just looking for high schoolers to work in the lab.” 

“It will?” Peter asked Harley under his breath.

Harley leaned over. “He’s still banking on you going to MIT,” he whispered back. 

Tony looked at his watch again. “I have a meeting,” he said. (He didn’t). “Peter, I’ll see you this afternoon. Everyone else, have a good tour-- Harley.” He looked straight at him, “Don’t get anyone into trouble. I haven’t forgotten about last time.” 

Peter snorted. Harley rolled his eyes. 

“Go to your meeting, old man,” he said. 

Tony turned as he walked away, pointed a finger at Harley. “That’s coming out of your paycheck,” he said, as if Harley didn’t live with him _and_ work for free.

\--

When Peter finally made it back to the lab that afternoon, he greeted Harley with a scowl. 

“It’s nice to see you, too,” Harley said, looking down at his phone in an attempt to hide his self-satisfied smirk. 

“You’re the worst boyfriend in the world,” Peter said. “Do you know that?” 

“That’s what you get for letting me walk around with grease on my face all day,” Harley said.

“ _Not_ the same thing.”

“What? I just told them what a good job you do here.”

Peter whined. 

“You do! You do way more work than me and I literally _live_ here. I could have told them about how you stay two hours after to clean the lab at least once a week.” He reached out and took Peter’s hands. “Or how you’re working on all those little spider bots. Or how you’re the smartest person I’ve ever worked with--”

“Okay, okay. That’s enough.” 

“Did your class have a good time today?” Harley asked. 

“Flash wouldn’t shut up about it,” Peter said. He dropped his backpack at Harley’s feet. “Between seeing the suit and meeting Tony Stark I thought he was going to combust.” 

“Then I’d say I did a pretty good job,” Harley said. He looked up. Peter was staring down at him, lips pressed tight together.

“What?” Harley asked. “What’s wrong?

“What did your phone say?”

Harley tilted his head. “What?” 

“When you showed it to Mr. Stark-- what did your phone say?” 

Harley rolled his eyes. “It said to be nice.”

“No it didn’t.” Peter pouted. 

“It said Flash was there,” Harley relented. “And he doesn’t believe you actually work with us.” 

Peter barked a laugh. “No it didn’t,” he said. 

“It did!” Harley said. “I wanted to get you some cred.”

“ _Cred?”_ Peter asked. “Let me see.”

Harley groaned playfully. “Ugh you’re so _needy,_ Parker.” He tapped at his phone screen, though. He held the screen out for Peter to see. 

**Asshole. 8 O’clock.**

Peter snorted and pulled Harley in for a kiss. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Almost all of my cousins went to school for engineering. I'm the dumb cousin who went to school for communications and film, so excuse any and all inaccuracies in this fic. 
> 
> If you have any questions, concerns, or fic requests, feel free to come message me on Tumblr @dredfulhappiness 
> 
> My ask is always open! Also, if you liked this fic, Kudos and comments are always welcome.


End file.
